


路人佐

by Mirasuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasuu/pseuds/Mirasuu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s)
Kudos: 17





	路人佐

好想康佐助一边带着哭腔说好痛一边身不由己地射出来，因为疼痛、快感和羞耻心溢出的眼泪划过眼角把睫毛都染得湿漉漉的，皱着纤细的眉毛想用手臂把眼睛遮住，却被压在身上的人粗暴地把双手反剪，把他翻了个面继续操。白净的腰被掐得青青紫紫，虚软得没有一点力气只能任由那个人用一只手握着调整出最适合被插入的姿态。

被后面的人撞得不住发抖，脑袋埋在枕头里却感觉要呼吸不过来，只好努力地抬起头，喘气呻吟的声音也被迫放大。那个恶劣的人偏偏伸出手从大腿内侧一路摸到会阴，玩弄湿淋淋的双丸，撸动他刚泄过一次的阴茎。佐助难耐又羞耻地想要合拢双腿，但那人握着腰的手威胁地加大力度，整个人下意识地瘫在床上，眼泪口水不住从尖尖的下巴一直往下滴，被褥脖颈湿了一片。

悲哀地发现自己下面被玩得再次硬挺，铃口被指甲又扣又挖，后穴里的撞击也丝毫不减气力，好想把那只手弄开，但自己双手被缚哪里有得空余，反而是胡乱地扭腰挣扎，倒像在努力地迎合。胸口不自觉地在被子上磨蹭，乳尖被弄得红艳艳的，得不到抚慰怯生生地立着，蝴蝶骨在白皙纤瘦的背上一颤一颤诱人触摸。回荡在屋子里的声音只有淫靡搅动的水声和他似乎是越加放荡的呻吟啜泣，明明是这么激烈的性爱，那个人却始终没有说一句话。

后面侵犯的速度越来越快，被奸得艳熟的穴肉好听话地含住那根肉棒，讨好邀宠般吸着，前端被手指堵住的阴茎滴滴答答淌着水，和后面的混在一起，黏糊糊地沾满了大腿。

快到极点还被禁锢着不能释放，布满牙印的嘴唇残破得渗出血来，大脑已经混乱到血的味道也分不出，只想从这场野蛮暴戾的交合中寻找微末尖锐的快感，然后得到解脱。

于是他艰难地转过头，用那张令人不齿的意乱情迷的肮脏的漂亮的脸对着那个人，水光潋滟的眼睛流露出渴望的神采。

“嗯……让我……哈啊……让我……”

他晃动着腰，软白的臀肉之间，嫣红的穴口吐出一截性器，带出一股透明的水液，又自觉地抬腰把肉棒吃了回去，缓慢得极尽孟浪地插着自己，自身的阴茎也在那个人的手里抽插，柔韧的腰身像一条惑人的蛇。努力地并拢双腿，淫水磨蹭挤弄着发出咕啾的声响。

“啊……嗯啊……呜……”

断断续续的话被止不住的呻吟扰乱，他轻蹙着眉头，眼神中带着对对方似乎不解风情的埋怨责怪。对方见他不说话，又自顾自地抽插起来，丝毫不在意以他目前的状况受不受得了。

“呜嗯……啊……呜呜呜……”也不知是情不情愿，佐助就那样哭了起来，还要大口喘着气免得窒息，于是呻吟中带着些咳嗽声。

“不要……了……求求你……啊！放开我啊！求、嗯、求求你……放过我”黑发在洁白的枕头上慌乱地扫，他用小得几乎连他自己都听不到的声音献媚邀宠，在更恶劣的顶弄中身体和呻吟都发着颤，最后直接哭叫着讨饶。

男人好像是满意了，在狠狠地扣了一下马眼后松了手，同时在佐助的体内射了出来。热烫的精液浇淋着肠壁，男人还在里面抽插着，根本没有停下来的意思。他大发慈悲地把捆住佐助双手的绳索解开，但后者早已被高潮榨干最后一点力气，连一根手指都动不得了。

雪白的手腕上留有狰狞的红痕，男人没有半点怜惜，伸手圈住，又是一番使劲的揉捏，得意地听到佐助以虚弱的呻吟回应。

并没有解脱的感觉，他甚至不知道自己是不是已经射出来了。佐助昏沉沉地闭着眼睛，一副倦怠至极的模样。

浑身都又酸又软，被男人狠命掐的地方也很痛，呼吸也带着血腥味，声音已经嘶哑了。

男人捏着他的肩膀使他重新正对着他，然后手指从伤痕累累的嘴唇划过下巴划过脖颈划过浮凸的锁骨，在乳尖停留，在上面涂上一层黏腻温热的液体，再用指头又揪又掐。

已经没有力气去反抗了，甚至连睁开眼睛也做不到，男人不满又轻浮地拍了拍他的脸示意他集中精神。

他困倦地抬起眼皮，而后看到男人把他的腿分开、抬高，再一次操了进去。


End file.
